My Angel
by saywhatyouneedtosay
Summary: As soon as she saw that hateful smirk on Derek’s face, she grabbed the first thing she found and began smashing it into his face. Luckily, it was only a pillow." You know you want to read this!


A/N: Hi guys! I've had this idea stuck in my head for quiet some time now. It's rather cheesy, but the damn plot bunny would no let me shoo it away. Now that the exams are over, I finally got the time to finish writing this story. I hope you like it!

* * *

_My Angel_

„Derek! How dare you steal my homework! I told you if you don't do it on your own you'll never learn anything!"

"Oh, come on Casey, its just _homework_!"

Not one person in the MacDonald-Venturi household was able to resist the urge to roll their eyes. They were at it again. Well, not _it_…though some Venturis and one MacDonald wondered if maybe it'd be better, and healthier for their nerves, if the two teenagers would just make up, make out and just jump each other's bones.

Meanwhile the fight continued.

Casey stormed into Derek's room opening the door with a loud kick that resounded through the whole house, making the other family members jump up in fright.

Derek on the other hand did not even frown.

"Give it back, now!"

"Whatever are you talking about, Spacey?"

"Oh, don't even try to play dumb, give it back now!"

"Or what?"

"Or what?! Aaaaaah! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

"You love me."

That was the wrong thing to say. Poor Derek. At first Casey just stared at him in shock. Then, slowly, a red tinge began to colour her cheeks. She slowly curled her fingers into two shaking fists. Her breath hitched…but it only took her a few seconds to recover.

Casey refused to give Derek the satisfaction that he'd actually spoken the truth, she didn't know how she would be able to face her family, or go to school if she told her stepbrother the truth about her feelings for him. As far as she knew, he may mock her about it for all eternity, be disgusted with her or, even worse, pity her. No, she couldn't tell him, even if she had gotten soooo tired to constantly fight with the person she loved.

And Derek, well, for all his tough talking, he was afraid. No girl had ever been able to make him feel like Casey did. Around her, he wasn't able to control himself. Half the insults he threw at her were attempts to mask his feelings.

Every time he felt his lips form a tender smile when he saw her sleepy face and tousled hair in the mornings, every time his heart seemed to try to climb out of his chest when he heard her laugh; all those emotions scared him, and the only way he knew how to hide them was to yell and insult Casey, so she would never realize the truth. Because how could anyone as smart and beautiful as her like someone like him?

However, over the years they spent fighting with each other, he sometimes caught her smiling at him for no reason, other times she would help him out when he clearly didn't deserve her help at all. Now and then he had seen her blushing when he accidentally (yeah, right) touched her. Thus, though he tried not to get his hopes up, he began to observe Casey more carefully.

Derek remarked various things that ultimately led him to believe that she just might not utterly and completely hate his guts. And it really pissed him off that she seemed to be in constant denial about it. So when Casey shouted at him, he couldn't restrain himself anymore and decided to put an end to their ridiculous game. He said those three little words without smiling or yelling, but completely calm, as if he was stating a fact known to all mankind.

But when he saw her reaction, her shocked silence telling him he had been right all along, he made the fatal mistake to grin.

Casey did not take that so well. You see, when the guy you've secretly been in love with for two years makes fun of said feelings, you normally don't react very kindly. And, with all due respect, Casey isn't exactly normal. As soon as she saw that hateful smirk on Derek's face, she grabbed the first thing she found and began smashing it into his face. Luckily, it was only a pillow.

"What...? No, hey, Casey, stop!"

"Just… who… do… you… think… you… are?!"

Casey smacked him over the head with his pillow to punctuate every word she said.

"Fine, so you found out! That… does… not… give… you... the… right… to… make… fun… of… me!"

While Derek tried to evade the pillow as fast as he could, he tried to explain himself.

"Calm down! I'm not making fun of you! Casey!"

Eventually, he managed to catch an edge of the pillow, and so began a bizarre tug of war.

"Let go, Derek!"

"No! You'd just continue hitting me!"

"So what!"

"Look, I'm not mocking you and…hey, don't tug so hard it's going to break!"

"Like I care!"

"Let go!"

And right then, the pillow tore apart. It sent feathers flying around everywhere. Casey just stood there, looking at her feet, surrounded by falling feathers, trying to hold back the tears that were trying to spill from her eyes. Derek may tease her for all eternity, but she would not give him the satisfaction to see her cry!

He, on the other hand, could not take his eyes away from Casey. Her lips were slightly parted, her cheeks were beautifully red and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. All around her feathers were hovering in the air and one of them landed just on top of her head. And that was his undoing.

Derek leaned forward, barely registering her sharp intake of breath, and carefully brushed the teasing feather out of her hair. He rested his hand holding the feather on her shoulder, and used the other one to lift up her chin, so she would into his eyes. He wanted her to see that he was not making fun of her when he said the next words:

"My Angel…"

Before Casey had the chance to say anything, Derek decided that those lips who were only a breath away from him had taunted him for way too long.

At first, he barely brushed her lips with his own. He was not going to ruin his one chance with Casey by rushing into things.

As she gave no intention of moving away, he applied a little more pressure, trying to coax a reaction out her. He was about to move away, when he felt the tiniest motion of her lips. She was kissing him back! Now, the kiss that had started out as soft and hesitant turned into so much more. Soon, the two teenagers were kissing each other as if their life's depended on it. Derek had moved one hand to tangle into her hair. His other hand had found its way to the small of her back, pressing her body against his. Casey had looped her arms around his neck, clinging onto him so she wouldn't loose her balance.

At that point, the only thing keeping them on their feet was each other.

None of them realized that the door to Derek's room was wide open. Neither did they see the small audience that had gathered in the hallway, nor did they hear Marty telling everybody to pay up: "I told you so! No one fights so much without there being some kind of sexual tension between them!"

* * *

I'm not so sure about the ending! Was it alright?

Reviews make my day!


End file.
